legends_of_andaria_lore_guidefandomcom-20200216-history
Halrons
Overview Towards the far north, there are a race of Walrus-like men called the Halron. They are native to the region and are particularly passive in contrast to the other savage races and creatures of the region. They have an average lifespan of 300 years. Anatomy Halron tower of the average human at a whopping 2.5 meters (Or 8 feet). They undergo two stages of anatomy. The first stage has them in a lean fit, and arguably fierce body shape, while it seems later on in their life they gain immense blubber storage and their whiskers practically quadrouple in size. Females seem to look identical to males, and, despite being mammals, do not have the trait of feeding their young via nipples. One of the oddest things I have seen in any creature is that the females will regurgitate their food to their young, much in the way a bird does to its babies. Their diet consists of fish primarily, of any size. The one thing I have noticed is that they are adapt at hunting any fish, even ones that only lurk in the deep below. They also seem to eat seaweed, which would contribute to their longer-than-usual lifespan. This leads me to believe that they are omnivorous, which is strange because their bodies hold very carnivorous traits. The Halron have webbed feet not unlike their beastial cousins. However they are suited for walking, almost as well as any human or elf. Their hands are very human-like, however have visible traces of webbing at the very ends. Tusks are still visible on the Halron, however are not nearly as long. Youth tusks are often the shortest of all of them, barely reaching the length of their entire face. Elder Halron tusks are much more walrus-like, being thicker and larger as a whole. While they share whisker-like facial hair with the Walrus, the youths seem to have very little hair on their face. In their time of "puberty" where they get mass amounts of blubber, they also seem to rapidly grow hair on their face. On the endothermic side, their organs are packed and mushed together. This is to conserve as much body heat as possible. The muscle of the youth is retained at all stages in life, however it is simply covered by layers and layers of fat. Culture The Halron culture is a very strange one. Despite their hulking size, their culture seems to be very tenacious and defensive. There are two social classes, distinguished by age. First are the youths, and are simply referred to as 'youths'. These are the warriors, hunters, and other martial classes of the village. The second class are the Elders. They compose of leaders, archivists, and other academic roles. They are very defensive of their elders. Youths, despite being on the lower end of the social class, greatly revere their superiors and are often willing to die for them. Halron seem to be divided into clans, which each follow the different immense walrus packs that surround the northern world. These clans seem to all live in relative harmon. While all Halron are naturally tenacious over offensive, the farther north you go, the more hostile they are. Some tribes are described to even attacking any non-Halron on sight due to the circumstances. The Aarkspears The Halron, above all else, are most proficient with spears, and spear-like weapons. Every tribe has an enhanced variant of their spears; The Aarkspear. They are sacred spears, used only by the most heroic of the Halron in their tribe. They are used in times of great need, or during special ceremonious activities. Aarkspears are adorned with the bones of whatever they slay, so most are quite large, while a Halron can wield it with one hand, a human must wield it with two.